Wedding Dress
by OrangeRibbon
Summary: “Here.” The young man looked down at the small package she had put in his hands. “What’s this?” A/N: Was going to be a one shot but I decided against it.
1. Chapter 1

He stood in the shadows behind one of the many tall white leaf engraved columns of the cathedral, just a mere few feet away from the black baby grand piano that had been brought in only hours before. The small instrument looked very inferior under the almost glowing 15,966 pipe organ. He glanced at the red haired pianist seat at the keys, her face focused on the music but stilled showed happiness as she looked up almost every other note.

His eyes strained to see the front of the cathedral, though his heart was unwilling to see it breaking ever so slightly listening to the melody of the piano and the quiet 'ahs' of the audience. His hands gripped the large column as the man at the front started to speak . His loud yet gentle understanding voice rang out through the building, and into the ears and hearts of the smiling attendees. The hiding young man felt incredibly light headed and nauseated from the ministers words.

"Today, your current life ends, and you will begin anew… together." He looked back up to the pianist again then out to the crowd. Not one other face matched his, nor should it, today was a happy day for them They weren't aware of his feeling or his heart. His hand reached for the locket around his neck, stopping centimeters away. His eyes widened as he heard her once strong voice now respond softly to the minister.

"I do." Tears hit his hand as it yanked the thin chained black locket from his neck. He stared down at the silver lettering on the heart "_você é meu amor eterno_" The salty tears glistened off the black gold before rolling off the curved metal and onto the ground. He passed his thumb over the engraving leaning his head back and staring at what, he didn't know, nor did he care.

"_Here." The young man looked down at the small package she had put in his hands._

"_What's this?"_

"_Just open it." He pulled lightly at the red silk ribbon, pocketing it he slipped the lid of the box off to reveal a black gold heart locket._

"_você é meu amor eterno." He looked up at her, smiling. "Thank you." clasping the locket around his neck and placing a kiss on her lips "I love you."_

He wiped the tears from his eyes as the guests began to clap, the ceremony was clearly over. Pushing himself from the column he turned to leave when he heard a bright voice behind him.

"Oh Draco, you came." The red head said surprised after his three years of absence. He glanced at the bride, her dark brown curls bouncing freely over her shoulders, before walking away, the locket slipping out of his hand taking his already broken heart with it. It opened as it hit the ground revealing a small oval picture of a brown curly haired Gryffindor placing a kiss on Draco's lips and smiling before turning to the camera.

"So I did."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl turned her head to see her friend packing her music

"Give me one second Ron." She said crossing the multiple rows of pews. "Ginny!" She squealed embracing her friend. "I'm happy you're here, I don't think I could've done this without you." The red head's eyes went wide as she remembered something.

"You'll never guess who I saw." Ginny pulled out a smell object and placed it in her hand. "He dropped it before he walked out." The girl's face paled as she looked at the small necklace Ginny had handed to her. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Coming out of her shocked state the brunette looked frantically around the chapel. Seeing no sign of any blonde heads anywhere she turned back to Ginny.

"How long?" She asked, a sharp tone to her voice.

"About ten minutes ago, don't worry… Wait! Where are you going?!" But Hermione was already out the door and running down the street, wedding dress and all. The cold November wind whipped around her as she checked all the nearby pubs and shops.

"DRACO!" Her voice carried out over the howling wind. The small town looked two-hundred times too big as she searched, clutching the black locket to her chest.

"I don't make it, move on."

"Don't be like that, you'll be fine." She moved her thumb back and forth across his knuckles as they spoke.

"Promise me." His strained voice caused her to look up at him. All humor left the air in a matter of seconds, this was of course, being a very serious conversation to him.

"I don-"

"Promise me!" His steel eyes bore into hers. "Promise me, you'll move on." Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor as she spoke.

"I-…. I pro-……..I promise."

"Draco!" Tears stung her eyes as she remembered back to her years at Hogwarts and the war that had torn apart the life he had saved. She gazed at her surroundings, the small neon signs glowed back at her.

"Hermione?" Anger swelled in the pit of her stomach as she turned around. A tall red haired man in a suit and tie stood before her with a worried look on his face. Without a second hesitation she pulled the large rock off her left hand and held it out to him. "Do you knot like it? I can buy you a new one."

"No Ronald what I don't like, is you." He stood shocked for a moment before answering.

"Then why, out of curiosity, did you just marry me?" Making no move to retrieve the ring.

"We never signed the papers, if you remember we were going to sign them AFTER the ceremony."

Alright, but that doesn't answer my ques-"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" The hand behind her back that held the locket shook as she spoke. She glared at him waiting for a response.

"Lied to you, about what?" His voice calm.

"Don't give me that you know what!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You told me he was dead." His eyes grew wide with realization. "You insisted on it for months!"

"I thought he was."

"How is it that the only time you decide to use you brain and think, it's to tell me that he's dead." Her dress flowed around her as she dropped the ring from her hand.

"But you married me all the same."

"I only married you because I made a promise, and now there's nothing holding me to it." Her chocolate eyes were filled with rage as she turned away from him.

"Hermione you can't just walk away." She turned to glance back at him with venom in her voice.

"Watch me."


End file.
